Hide 'n Seek
by silvercross
Summary: Hisoka decided to play a little game...... (ongoing)


Okay, my first HxH ficcie. And I admit whole-heartedly -- I haven't seen the whole series yet. So it wouldn't surprise me if I made some mistakes whatsoever. Feel free to point out errors or anything peculiar you might stumble upon reading this fic. Or you could consider this AU-ish or something. Ehehe, warui warui ^_^;;

Just a note though, I'm using their Japanese names -- I mean the Romaji spelling (except for Killua I guess, it would be weird if I spelled his name 'Kirrua', and not to mention funny ^_^) and even in that, I'm not a hundred percent sure. 

Oh, and another thing. Considering the fact that I'm not a native speaker of English, I'm bound to have several mistakes here so please excuse me, na? And this isn't beta-ed (sorry, was too excited to post *guilty*)

The title is similar to a gravi fic I'm currently working on, although it's in Japanese (Kakurenbo). I just figured it kinda fits this too (does it?)

Standard disclaimers apply (Okay, I admit. I forgot the creator's name hyok hyok *jumps off a cliff*) They aren't mine. Period.

This is specially for my friend, blackbeat (a fellow yaoi hentai! yari! ^_^ *snickers*), my three lovers -- schu my schweet liebe, farfie my god-hurtin' bay-beeh and ryuu-chan my sexy bunny, and lastly, for milk-chan, my mind-controlling pet and mentor! itsumo itsumo daisuki yo!

-----------------------

^hide n seek^

by silvercross

-----------------------

He thought he had seen everything... felt everything... experienced every kind of pain and torture for the past 12 years of his blood-stained existence.

He thought he was used to it. He had death at his side almost all the time after all -- just waiting, lurking until it finds it's potential prey.

But even the coldest, most cruel and brutal assassins make mistakes.

And he definitely did.

He stared blankly at the paper before him. A few words were scribbled on it. The message was short, but neatly written, as if the content was something as casual as a greeting.

For a sick bastard, he sure writes well. He thought in disgust.

Slowly, he crumpled the piece of sheet on his hand and dropped it on the floor beneath. His hands trembled violently, but he hardly noticed. His nails grew longer -- sharper, and his veins were bulging, as if threatening to burst any minute.

He clawed and banged his head roughly on the wall before him. He did it over and over, completely oblivious to the blood trickling from his hands and forehead, and to the pain that shot through his skull. 

But he was fully aware of something else. The physical abuse couldn't compare with the pain his heart was in. 

Bad news.

He felt disgusted with himself, but most of all, stupid. Because he hadn't seen it, even though he figured that one of these days, it would come. And it kills him that he hadn't been able to do anything. Why the hell did he leave anyway?

Kurapika and Reorio had gone some place due to some unfinished business, except for him and Gon. They were bored and hungry, and he, the dumbass that he was, suggested that they get something to eat. And he oh-so-willingly volunteered to go, leaving the object of his affection behind.

He left him. Left him without knowing that Gon was a prey.

Hisoka's prey.

And now here he is, mutilating his body as his closest friend, his most *precious* friend, is at the mercy of a card-happy sicko... in one way or *another*.

He shuddered at the thought. He doesn't want to entertain the possibility of what Hisoka might be doing to innocent Gon. 

His Gon.

Yes, internal stabbing was definitely something new.

Irumi was right, he thought. He should have known. He should've heeded his brother's warnings.

He couldn't protect him. He couldn't defend the one person that mattered to him... the one person that saw beyond his killer mask.

The one person that he would willingly offer his whole life and heart to.

But no... an assassin's duty wasn't to protect or to defend the rights of innocents. Justice wasn't in their book. What right does he have?

How could he protect him using those blood-stained hands? Those same hands that he used in destroying all the people they were ordered to kill? What right does he have to even hold him, smile at him and be his 'friend'? He questioned no one in particular. Not that he cared anyways.

I could die right now and no one will care. It's my fate... it has always been my fate. 

An assassin's fate... he thought mournfully.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door was opened and slammed shut. Footsteps echoed the hotel room as two figures appeared. The two seemed to be in the middle of a shallow fight.

"--s just trying to help you! People look at you and get deceived because of your gentle features! Just trying to do you a favor, for cryin' out loud!" 

Kurapika strode away from the lanky man and sat quietly on the sofa. He shot an icy glare towards Reorio and spoke firmly. "I don't recall asking any favors from you. And just so you know, my clothes are perfectly fine."

Reorio snorted out a laugh. He shook his head and approached the honey-haired teen. "Hah, fine? Cmon now, have your eyes checked! You heard the man a while ago! He called you 'Miss'! He mistook you for a girl!"

The young man turned to him abruptly, eyes hard and cold. He stood up and faced the man. 

"I don't want to hear any of this now. If you say one more word I'll never speak to you again."

Reorio adjusted his glasses a bit and shrugged. He planted his hand on the teen's shoulder and spoke. Kurapika, on the other hand had turned his back from the man, face clearly depicting his annoyance. 

"Was just trying to help you out, 's all. Okay, I won't mention it, but only for now. You're insecure and you need someone to guide you. A growing boy needs a *real* man to teach him *stuff* after all." He uttered proudly, all the while teasing the poor teen. A wide grin had spread all over his face. 

Kurapika turned crimson at Reorio's last statement. He started to turn around and mouthed a reply. "I am no--"

But Kurapika stopped just as quickly as he saw a hint of silvery-white hair behind the sofa. His eyes narrowed as he recognized who it was. He turned immediately and marched towards the boy, who was shaking slightly and facing the blood-stained wall.

"Killua! W-What happened?! Gon!" Kurapika screamed in panic. After the incident with Genei Ryodan, he couldn't help but still be paranoid even if the whole ordeal was over. And the feeling made him a little... jittery.

Reorio moved from where he stood and joined them. He dropped on his knees and faced Killua, who was still staring at some non-existent spot on the wall. His eyes were black and hollow, and his forehead and hands abused like hell.

"Killua," he said softly and continued, "listen to me. What happened? Where's Gon?"

They received a muffled reply instead. "G-Gon... I'm sorry..."

Panic struck Kurapika like bullets. He had an ill feeling -- something was definitely wrong. 

He also kneeled down and repeated his question before to the trembling boy.

"Killua, what happened? Where is Gon? Killua!" He shouted hoarsely as he shook the boy from the shoulders. Killua had regained his senses for a minute, then he looked at the person beside him.

"Kurapika..." He said meekly. "H-He took him. I was.. and he... Gon."

"Killua, I don't under--"

"--Gon's gone. He's gone...." Killua cut him off, his dark eyes locked on the ground.

Both of them stared at Killua in shock. Kurapika then noticed a crumpled piece of paper on the ground, and he slowly picked it up. He opened it, then scanned at it's content. His eyes were blazing fire-red as he dropped his arm at his side, his hand still clutching the piece of sheet.

Reorio snatched the paper from Kurapika's hand and read it himself. His eyes widened in disbelief. The paper read:

I have Gon. You're little friend is quite... intriguing. I would love to play with him for a while, so don't bother finding him. Don't worry though, I will return him in due time.

Maybe.

Have a nice day.

-Hisoka-

Reorio crumpled the paper in frustration. He threw it across the room and pounced angrily at the wall before him. He could have sworn the psychopath had been smirking while he wrote it. How he wanted to punch that smirk off Hisoka's face. He loathed him like hell.

"That sick bastard! He's got him! Shit, what do we do now?!" He bellowed while he continued to punch and kick everything in sight.

"We're gonna find him." Kurapika finally declared.

Reorio ceased thrashing around and turned to him. "Of course we will! The question is how?! For all we know he could have left the country and took Gon some place remote! He could have even sold the poor boy! Shit, I swear if I see that psycho I'm gonna smash those sorry guts of his!"

Killua had remained silent all the while. It still hadn't registered fully in his mind what had happened. He stood up slowly, ignoring the surprised reactions of his mates.

"Killua," Kurapika started, "w-where are you--"

"--find him. 'M gonna find him."

Reorio turned to block Killua's path and spoke to him angrily. "Are you nuts? We don't even have a plan yet! You can't do that by yourself! I don't care if you were fucking raised by assassins or you're an assassin yourself but you can't handle this alone!" Reorio screamed loud enough to almost shatter their windows.

"I don't care. Get out of my way." The silver-haired boy ordered flatly. He turned and walked around Reorio to get past him.

"Y-You--"

Kurapika stopped the lanky man. He sighed heavily and strode towards Killua.

He started. "Killua, I know how you feel. Gon is our friend too. We... we love him like a brother. Think first before you act on anything. Consider the fact that we don't have a slightest clue on his whereabouts. If you truly care for him, you would plan this out carefully. We couldn't risk failing, and I'm sure you know that." Kurapika explained in a calm voice, his hand moved to rest on the younger boy's shoulder.

Killua froze on his tracks. He scoffed inwardly at Kurapika's statement. A brother? How could they know? For me... he's more than that. How could they possibly understand? He thought bitterly.

But he knew they were right. As much as he wanted to leave and beat the guts out of their enemy, he couldn't. Without knowing anything, without a strategy they wouldn't be able to save Gon. It was too risky, and not to mention time consuming. Time is something they wouldn't trade for a sack of gold at the moment.

Not a chance.

"I-I... I understand.." He said in a defeated tone and continued, "I... I'm sorry. It's my fault."

Kurapika appeased the boy and leveled with him. "Killua, look at me. It's hardly your fault. You couldn't have known. Hisoka's skills are far beyond ours. Even if you were here, you wouldn't have been able to stop him by yourself."

Reorio approached them and sighed. He groped for a pack of cigarettes and spoke more calmly as he sat on the couch. "Kurapika's right. As much as I hate to admit it, the bastard is way more skilled than us. We do need to plan this out carefully, if we still want to see Gon alive and in one piece." He said in between drags.

Kurapika closed his eyes in thought. They need to work on something fast, before it's too late.

Because death was on their trails.

----X_X----

The day was slowly killing itself, and the sky had turned into a sick, bruise-color. 

Inside the room he stirred uncomfortably, his clothes damp with sweat. He gradually opened his eyes, slightly blinded by the faint light coming from outside. He struggled to get up, but pain shot through his entire body, causing him to drop on bed once again. From a distance, he heard a noise. A chuckle...?

"So... my little play-toy has finally awakened. Thirsty?" The voice asked, amused. The boy tried to find the location of its owner, and as he did, his eyes widened.

"H-Hisoka!" He shrieked in shock.

The man was sitting on the table near the bed, his legs crossed and his cards sprawled all over it. "Surprise, surprise!" He uttered playfully and continued, "Who were you expecting anyways? Jin Furikusu? Or maybe that assassin-boy you're always hanging out with. What's his name again?" 

"H-How did you--"

"--know?" Hisoka finished for him. He chuckled softly and approached the boy. "I have my ways."

Gon backed away in panic as Hisoka advanced towards him. He gripped the sheets beneath him as beads of sweat trickled from his temples.

The man sat on the edge of the bed and glanced at the boy before him. "Relax, I won't do anything to you..." He said teasingly. Then almost instantly, he leaned towards the boy with a predatory glint in his eyes. "..yet." He added.

Gon gripped the bed sheets tighter, his heart drumming painfully in his chest. He couldn't deny it, he *was* scared. What will Hisoka do to him?

Reorio! Kurapika! Killua! Where are you guys?! He cried in his mind.

He needed to get out of there. 

Fast.

-----------

tsuzuku...

-----------

*shrugs* A bad way to end it, huh? Sorry. I'm kinda brain dead at the moment. And I sorta hate this, I don't think I pulled it off nicely. I don't know if I got their character's right. *sighs* 

Regarding the HisokaxGon pairing... I couldn't help it! I'm a shotakon hentai. *shrugs* It's hopeless, I know. (I'm fond of KilluaxGon too though)

Anyhoos, I think I'm gonna re-read and re-write this. But at the moment, I'm gonna take a break and read some sappy stuff (and let myself rot to death hyok hyok)

Sorry if it's badly written. . Please review, na? Arigatou ^_^


End file.
